


Hushed Voices and Bruised Thighs

by Zekebum



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekebum/pseuds/Zekebum
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been together for a while now, so it was only a matter of time before they finally showed each other how much they love each other.





	Hushed Voices and Bruised Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever porn/smut, so I hope it's okay and that it feels like it's paced right and stuff.   
> This is un-beta'ed, so any and all mistakes are mine, and you are more than welcome to point them out!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve and Bucky had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember. They were always there for each other when one of them were down, and they had been completely inseparable.

So, it came to no surprise to anyone, when the two had started secretly dating after high school, when Steve was eighteen and Bucky was nineteen. High school was around the time guys began noticing girls, and girls began noticing guys.

Or, in their case, they noticed each other.

They didn't tell anybody or make it publicly known, because it was very much frowned upon where they lived. But when Steve's mother was still alive in the brief window between where they had come out to her and her death, she had been very supportive of them. She had always told them how happy she was for them, and always told them how cute and handsome they both were.

Sarah Rogers was like a mother to Bucky, as well as being Steve's mother, and when she had died, it had hit the both of them hard, and it took them a while to recover.

Now, though, with Steve aged nineteen and Bucky aged twenty, they both happily lived together in a small apartment. Bucky had a job and was the main provider for the two of them, and Steve had a job too, but he worked only a few days out of each month. Steve only worked so he could afford his various medicines, not wanting to overwork Bucky with having to pay for those.

Right now, though, they both had the day off, and Steve was sitting at the kitchen table while Bucky cooked them something to eat.

"So, Steve, how long exactly had you been waiting?" Bucky asked, a bit cryptically, as he cracked a couple of eggs into a skillet.

Steve raised a brow in confusion at the question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, how long were you crushin' on me before you actually told me you liked me?"

Oh. Right.

Steve had, unsurprisingly, been the one to tell Bucky about his feelings first about a year ago.

"Ah, geez, Buck, I don't know..." Steve scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he glanced over at Bucky. "Since high school? I don't remember what year, exactly, but definitely ever since we were in high school."

"That was a while ago," Bucky pointed out, "You mean to tell me you were crushin' on me for, what, like, four or five years at most, before you told me?"

Steve stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shut up, I just wanted to be sure, y'know?"

“Is that why you never got any girls? Or even tried to?” Bucky asked as he began scrambling the eggs he had cracked.

"That's... Part of the reason, I guess," Steve started, "I thought it might've just been me being confused about what I liked - since you're my best friend - I thought it might've just been a spur-of-the-moment crush and not actually a real one." He shifted his sitting position a bit until he was comfortable, joints beginning to hurt more now that it was cold outside.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Bucky, I hooked up with a couple of guys during high school. Figured out I was gay, yeah, but my crush didn't go away, it just got stronger with each passing day."

“Who didja hook up with?” Bucky asked with curiosity, before adding on a: “And 'ya now we can always hook up now," shooting a wink at Steve. Bucky moved to begin dishing out the eggs, putting some on two plates and grabbing two forks as he walked over to the table to join his boyfriend.

"I don't remember, there was some guy named William, and I think there was a Tanner?" Steve said while shrugging his shoulders. He heard Bucky's words and blushed, and he looked up and caught the wink thrown his way. He returned it with a small smirk of his own. "Eat your food first and we'll talk about it."

“Okay, shortie, you're the boss.” Bucky laughed as he took a bite of eggs, and he watched as Steve did the same. "You a top or a bottom?" He proceeded to ask, purposely sounding all too casual about it in order to embarrass Steve.

Steve nearly choked, face turning red. He swallowed the food and couldn't help but gawk at Bucky.

"Wow, straight to the point, ain't we, Bucky?"

He ate another bite of food before answering. "I've done both before, back when I was experimenting a bit, but I prefer bottoming." He answered, and he felt his face grow hot when he heard Bucky chuckling at him.

Bucky leaned in close to Steve and whispered in a low tone, “You like takin' it huh?” He wanted to see if he could get to Steve the way he could get to most of the girls he's been with.

“Well you’ll enjoy bein' the one takin' it from me, baby,” He said as his voice sounded more husky this time, and that tone of voice had Steve's heart racing.

Steve's blue eyes widened for a brief moment as his face ultimately grew a shade darker, but he recovered quickly and chuckled softly.

"Wow, you're really trying to get into my pants, huh?" He teased, before he set his fork down and leaned forward. He pressed his lips against Bucky's for a brief moment before he pulled back a bit and gave him a smirk.

"Keep talkin' like that and you just might be successful."

“Well, I do hope to get in your pants; you don’t know how many fantasies I’ve had about you, Rogers,” Bucky said with a wink, a small smile lacing his lips, "Plus, you are my boyfriend, so I better get in your pants one day.”

"Really now? You've fantasized about me?" Steve asked with a flirtatious tone to his voice.

"Why don't you tell me about some of those fantasies?" He drawled, biting his lower lip as he thought about what Bucky might say.

“Well, they always start out with me kissin' you right here,” Bucky said softly as he placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s neck.

Steve hummed softly at the feel of Bucky's lips against his neck, and his whole body felt warm.

"Then what?"

"I do that for a little while, but then I start to get impatient, so I start to rough you up a little." He followed another gentle kiss with a light scrape of teeth, then he began to suckle at the spot just under his jaw, intending to leave a hickey.

Steve made a soft noise in the back of his throat, tilting his head back to allow Bucky more access to the sensitive flesh of his throat.

Bucky gently bit down on Steve's throat, right over his Adam's apple, leaving light teeth marks, and Steve moaned softly, turning his head a little to catch Bucky's lips in a kiss again. This time, though, it was a bit deeper, and he just barely grazed his tongue over the other's lower lip. He pulled back and said with a small smirk on his face, "I think you've won me over, Buck."

“Already, Stevie?” Bucky asked in a low tone, which was followed by a light chuckle. “I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet!" He continued in an overly-innocent tone.

"The best part," Bucky started, letting his hands slip underneath Steve's baggy button up, fingers ghosting over his stomach and ribs. "Is when I finally undress you, and you let me have my way with you.”

Steve's face grew red at Bucky's words, and he chuckled a little as well.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." He hoped he didn't sound too desperate by saying that, but he didn't care at this point in time. He just wanted Bucky.

Bucky gave a slight nod and he pressed his lips to Steve’s in an urgent matter, as if this was the last time he would ever kiss anymore.

Steve sighed softly through his nose as his lips met Bucky's, and he pressed back just as urgently.

Bucky reached his hand up to the back of Steve’s head as he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he tilted his head to the side. He slid his tongue across Steve’s plush bottom lip, silently asking for entrance to deepen the kiss further.

Steve made a small noise in the back of his throat as he felt Bucky's tongue, and he gladly parted his lips, granting the other man full access to his mouth. He moaned softly into Bucky's mouth as the other's tongue licked against his teeth first, and then the roof of his mouth.

Bucky brought his arms around Steve’s legs and pulled him up as he pressed Steve’s back against a wall. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist and leaned heavily against the wall when he felt his back against it.

Pulling away from the kiss, Bucky trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the side of Steve’s neck, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt and pulling it aside a bit so he could kiss his collarbones and one of his shoulders.

Steve whined softly and rested his hands on the others shoulders. He tilted his head to the side, giving Bucky better access to the sensitive flesh of his throat.

“Where do you wanna do this?” Bucky asked as he felt his pants grow tighter around him. He wanted to take it slow and enjoy it, but at the same time he just wanted to ravish Steve like he’s never done with anyone before.

To fuck him so hard that he'll be begging, whining, moaning, and screaming Bucky's name.

The thought made Bucky groan.

Steve took a few moments before answering, and he pressed his forehead against Bucky's.

"Here, the bed, somewhere, I don't care. I just want you to take me." He pressed his lips against the other's again, nipping at Bucky's bottom lip needily.

“Choose somewhere,” Bucky growled against Steve's lips. He started to kiss, lick, and bite Steve’s neck in a teasing manner until he had given him an answer, littering plenty of deep red and purple hickeys across his throat and collarbones.

Steve made a noise that sounded like a combination of a whine and a moan, and he felt himself getting harder in his slacks.

"Bedroom." He stated simply, planting a few soft kisses to the crook of Bucky's neck in return.

Bucky nodded and pulled away from Steve’s neck so he could see where he was going. He kept his hands pressed firmly into the flesh of Steve's ass, holding him up while he walked. Once at the bedroom, Bucky nudged the door open with his toe as he laid Steve down on the bed. He took his jacket off and crawled on top of him, leaning down and kissing Steve gently.

Steve kissed Bucky back passionately, yet softly. Their kiss was calmer than it had been before, more chaste, and gentle, no longer in a hurry to get their hands on one another. Steve slid his hands up Bucky's shirt and rested them against his stomach, fingers feeling the muscle there.

Bucky pulled away from their kiss, his hair falling into his face, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Guess you like the abs huh?” Bucky teased.

Steve chuckled a bit breathily, "Yeah, I do."

Sitting up straight, he unbuttoned the shirt that he had on and tossed it aside. He slid back between Steve’s legs, the latter spreading them a bit to allow him some more room.

Steve didn't even try to stop himself from staring at Bucky once his shirt was off, and he sat up to finish unbuttoning his own, sliding it down and off of his narrow shoulders. Bucky snatched the shirt out from underneath Steve and he threw it somewhere onto the floor.

Bucky couldn't help but stare at Steve's bare torso, finding no muscle there, but rather, a smooth expanse of pale skin, tinted pink in a full body flush. He could see faint freckles dotting his shoulders, and Bucky had the sudden urge to kiss each and every single one of them. There was also a long scar from a previous heart surgery in the middle of Steve's chest, and Bucky wanted to kiss that, too.

"Wow, Stevie," Bucky breathed, his gray-green eyes still shamelessly looking over Steve's body, "You're beautiful."

Steve blushed, cheeks and ears turning a light shade of pink, the color seeming to travel down his neck and to his shoulders as well. He bashfully turned his head to the side, trying to hide his face in the pillows beneath his head.

Bucky chuckled at that, and he gently took Steve's face in his hands, cupping his cheeks as he leaned down to kiss him again. This time was more desperate, though, the kiss wet and hot as he slid his tongue between Steve's lips, Steve responding by moaning softly into Bucky's mouth. Steve's hands snaked around Bucky's neck as he pulled him closer, loosely wrapping his legs around the larger man's waist.

Bucky moved one hand to hold Steve’s hip while they made out once more, lips sliding wetly and tongues licking sloppily. Steve's hands traveled everywhere they could, trembling fingers brushing against the smooth skin and hard muscle of Bucky's torso, making goosebumps rise. The brunet found himself fiddling with the button on Steve’s pants, having been able to unzip them but having trouble with the button.

Steve moved a hand down between the two of them, helping Bucky with the button on his pants, hearing it release with a soft snap.

Bucky let a grin lace his lips as he hooked a finger into the hem of Steve’s pants, slowly sliding them off of the blond's legs, revealing smooth, pearly thighs.

Steve made a soft noise against Bucky's mouth, licking against his lips and loving the taste of Bucky, nearly drunk on it.

Bucky moved a hand to hold Steve's hip again, and he moved his other hand to lightly tease the area above the waistband of Steve's boxers, tickling his stomach. He whined softly at the feather-light touches to his abdomen, and he pulled away from Bucky's mouth for a few moments and leaned in close to the others ear.

"You're driving me crazy, Buck," He whispered, panting lightly. Anybody else would've thought that Steve was close to an asthma attack, but Bucky knew him better than anybody else, and he knew he was just fine. Steve gently nipped Bucky's earlobe after he spoke, poking his tongue out to lick it.

“That’s the point,” Bucky replied with a cocky smile. He sat up and scooted away from Steve a bit to shuffle out of his own pants. He shucked them off onto the floor, and situated himself between the blond's legs once more, pressing himself close against him.

The larger male pressed open mouthed kisses against Steve's jaw, before he made his way lower, kissing over hickeys he's already left before leaving more, loving the soft sounds he was able to get Steve to make.

Once Bucky had reached Steve's chest, he pressed a gentle kiss to the scar there, hearing Steve's breath hitch and feeling his chest flutter. He smirked at that, and he moved to lick over a pink nipple, eliciting a sweet moan from Steve as he arched his back a little. Bucky kept one hand firmly placed on Steve's hip, and he moved his other one up to rub the other nipple not occupied by his mouth. He gently took it between his teeth, loving the sound Steve gave him in return, and Bucky ground his hips into Steve's.

Steve's breath caught in his throat, and he gave a soft, breathy moan, moving his hands to tangle into Bucky's dark hair.

Bucky let a smirk appear on his lips.

“You're hot when you moan for me, baby doll,” he said, voice husky as he continued moving his hips slowly, teasingly, "Can you keep makin' noises for me, baby?" He asked sweetly, and he loved that he got a quick nod in return.

Steve whined at all of the sensations, face burning as he tilted his head back into the soft pillows, breath starting to come out more heavily. He let Bucky continue doing what he was doing for a bit, but eventually, he started getting impatient.

"Bucky," He whined, rolling his hips in an attempt to get his attention.

Bucky's eyes snapped up to see Steve looking at him through half lidded eyes and thick eyelashes.

“Yes, baby doll?” He replied, voice soft and rough, stilling all movements in order to give his full attention to the blond beneath him.

"... Want you, inside me," He said breathily, moving his hands to tangle into Bucky's hair, "Want you to fuck me, please."

“Are you ready now?” Bucky said as he pulled away from Steve to look at him in the eyes. He noticed that their normal blue color appeared to be swallowed up nearly entirely by black, dilated pupils.

Steve nodded frantically, raising a thin hand and pointing a finger over to the bedside desk.

"'S some slick in there," He mumbled while trying to wiggle out of his underwear, cock aching and already staining the fabric with pre-come and he hadn't even been touched yet.

Bucky smirked at Steve's urgent behavior, and he helped him out of his boxers, sliding them off of his thighs and throwing them onto the ground with the rest of their clothes. Bucky quickly shimmied out of his own as well, reaching over Steve to grab the bottle of lube.

"Damn, Stevie, you're just so eager for me, huh?" He started, sitting back on his heels with Steve's legs spread on either side of him. He poured some of the lube onto his fingers, slicking them up.

"You just can't wait for me to fuck you." He stated rather than asked, but still relished in the little squeak he received in reply.

Bucky leaned back over Steve, using his dry hand to grab an ass cheek, kneading the soft flesh as he spread it apart some, Steve keening at the contact. He prodded at Steve's hole with his slicked up middle finger, and he could feel the other tense up in anticipation.

"Relax, baby doll," Bucky said softly, pressing a kiss to Steve's lips as he pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Steve gasped into Bucky's mouth, body tensing up automatically, despite being told to relax. The intrusion didn't hurt, it just felt sort of odd. He forced himself to relax, though, and that was when Bucky began to push forward with the finger, pumping it slowly. Steve started to enjoy it, soft moans leaving his parted lips every now and then while his thin hands gripped the bed sheets.

Bucky took this as an okay, and he added a second finger, feeling Steve shudder slightly, but he made no sounds of pain or discomfort. He pumped the two fingers slowly, pulling them almost all the way out before burying them knuckle-deep. Steve seemed to like it, his head thrown back against the pillows, his golden blond hair fanned out around him, one hand gripping at the locks.

Bucky couldn't help but think that Steve looked like an angel, his hair looking like a halo, with his pink, kiss swollen lips parted as he made the sweetest sounds.

The larger man took things slow for a while, and he eventually added a third finger, making Steve cry out in pleasure. He kept slowly working Steve open, the process taking a good ten to fifteen minutes, and by the time Bucky felt he was ready, Steve was a whimpering, moaning, writhing mess beneath him, rolling his hips and practically fucking himself on Bucky's fingers.

"Shit, Bucky, fuck," He panted out, "Fuck me, fuck, please," His voice had a begging tone to it, with a sense of urgency, and it made Bucky smirk.

"Since you asked so nicely," He teased softly, before he removed his fingers from Steve's body, earning Bucky a whine in protest. Bucky gave Steve's ass a few light taps with his other hand before squeezing it lightly.

"Hush, baby, be patient," He chastised softly, picking up the bottle of lube once more. He sat back on his heels again, and squeezed some of the lube into the palm of his hand.

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and watched Bucky through half lidded eyes, lower lip snagged between his teeth. Bucky smirked and made sure to make a show of slicking himself up, giving his cock a few slow pumps.

Steve kept quiet, watching Bucky's every move. He spread his legs a bit wider when Bucky leaned back over him.

Bucky laid a hand on Steve's bony hip, and he held him there, feeling Steve wrap his legs around his waist, heels pressed into the small of his back. The larger man pressed a few kisses to Steve's face, his free hand going down between them to guide his cock to Steve's entrance.

"'S gonna hurt for a bit, baby," He warned, and Steve made a soft, unintelligible noise.

"I know, Buck, I know," He replied, wrapping his arms loosely around Bucky's neck, one hand absently playing with the hair at the base of his skull. "I'm ready."

Bucky gave a nod, and he slowly pushed into Steve, the head of his cock breaching past the tight ring of muscle without too much trouble.

Steve whined softly and tensed up a little, and Bucky began to pepper little kisses all over the smaller man's face as a way to distract him. He waited a few moments before going in further, and this process continued for a few minutes until he bottomed out, thick cock buried deep in Steve's tight heat.

"You tell me when to move, okay, Stevie?" Bucky said, already feeling pleasure coursing through his body, but he would not move a muscle until Steve told him it was okay.

Steve nodded his head and laid there, focusing on breathing properly, trying to adjust to the intrusion. It hurt, but only slightly; it was more uncomfortable than anything. Eventually, though, the pain subsided, and Steve grew to like the way Bucky's gorgeously thick cock stretched him open. He visibly relaxed, hand loosening it's grip on Bucky's hair and muscles losing their tension.

"You can, you can move now, Bucky."

Bucky nodded and he began to his hips move slowly, still wanting Steve to get used to the sensation. Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve’s, more tongue and teeth than anything else, and Steve moaned softly against Bucky's lips, moving his hands down from Bucky's head to rest against his back.

Bucky gripped Steve's hip a little bit tighter, and used his other hand to hold himself up, fingers splayed out next to Steve's head. He picked up the pace a little at Steve's insistent noises, and he pulled out nearly all the way, before thrusting himself back in, pushing deeper and deeper with each movement.

Steve rolled his hips to try to match Bucky's now faster pace, soft moans growing a bit louder. He tilted his head up a bit and pressed his mouth to Bucky's, licking against his lips and teeth and tongue, loving the taste of the other man. It was sweet and thick and drowning, and he could faintly taste the cigarette Bucky had smoked before coming home from work. He absolutely loved it.

Bucky had now shifted his position a little, keeping up the slow and steady pace as he searched for the bundle of nerves that would have Steve seeing stars.

Steve went wide eyed and, he moaned out a loud, "F-Fuck!"

"Found it," Bucky smirked, and he paused for a moment, only long enough to shift both of their positions so he could reach it easier. He unwound one of Steve's legs from his waist and brought it up over his shoulder, thin, bony ankle pressed against his shoulder. He rested one of his hands against Steve's other thigh, and the blond's hands were now fisting the bed sheets.

Bucky began moving again, this time at a faster pace, and Steve let his sounds grow louder, moaning as Bucky managed to hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Faster," Steve breathed, and Bucky complied, picking up the pace. The blond was panting beneath him, one of his hands gripping the sheets to tightly that his knuckles were white, his other hand tugging at his hair. His mouth hung open, moans falling freely from his mouth, a fucked-out look on his face.

"H-Harder," Steve ordered again, and Bucky chuckled a little breathlessly.

"So bossy, Stevie," He teased, but he did as he was told and slammed himself harder into the blond, relishing in the loud moan he received in return.

"Shit, Steve, fuck, you feel so good, baby," Bucky groaned, his grip on the others pale thigh tightening a little. There would definitely be bruises there where his fingertips were digging into the skin.

Steve seemed to enjoy the way Bucky talked about him, rolling his hips and making keening noises, so he continued.

"So nice and warm and tight, shit," He turned his head a little and pressed a light kiss to Steve's ankle, before biting and licking and suckling at the skin there, leaving a deep purple hickey there.

"Bucky," Steve whined, moving his hand from his blond hair down to his face, biting hard on a knuckle, "I'm close."

"Me too, Stevie," Bucky said with a low moan, his own thrusts becoming more frantic and erratic as he felt the familiar build up in his abdomen.

Steve moaned loudly as he released his teeth from his knuckle, and instead, he shoved a few of his thin fingers into his mouth, pressing down hard against his tongue, a little bit of drool slipping down one corner of his lips. He released his nearly painful grip on the bed sheets, and brought that hand down to his cock, frantically jerking himself off. It only took a few pumps and a twist of his wrist, before he came hard, crying out Bucky's name as semen spilled over his hand and onto his stomach.

And by god, if that wasn't the hottest thing Bucky had ever seen, then he didn't know what was. The sight of the blond below him gagging himself on his own fingers and touching himself while Bucky's own cock slid in and out of him was what brought him over the edge, groaning and stilling his movements as he came deep inside Steve.

Steve was panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath, legs and body shaking from the exertion. He slipped his fingers from his mouth, letting them rest against his chin as he focused on breathing.

Bucky stayed where he was for a few moments after he finished, breathing heavily, eyes raking over Steve's body, watching him for any signs of a possible asthma attack.

When he deemed it okay, he pressed a few soft kisses to Steve's calve, before he slowly pulled out of him, the other sighing softly as he did so.

Bucky gingerly laid himself down next to Steve, who turned onto his side to face him. He gave him a dopey smile, and scooted closer to him, not caring about the semen drying on his stomach. Bucky wrapped his arms and pulled Steve closer to him, Steve tucking his head under Bucky's chin with a soft sigh of contentment.

"I love you, Bucky," Steve mumbled with a soft yawn, and Bucky chuckled a little, pressing a kiss to the top of Steve's slightly damp hair as he pulled the sheets over them both.

"I love you too, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay!! Feel free to leave any constructive criticism, or anything like that!


End file.
